That's Life
by RockyHiggins
Summary: In a world where the Bebop gang are all in highschool, we follow them through the paths of thier lives up to their drama filled future as the Bebop Bounty Hunters.


This story is when the Bebop crew are in the 10th grade, so that means that Spike, Jet, Faye, Julia, Vicious, and yes even Ed are in the 10th grade and they are all the same age, including Ed.

I wrote this story when I was about 11 or 12 years old. I forgot that I had even written this story. I was just looking through my computer and surprise, surprise, I find this. Sorry if the grammar, and even the story itself is crappy, don't blame me, I was only 12.

**Year: 1999 **

It was the beginning of 10th grade and the gang: Spike, Jet, Faye, and Ed had gone through a successful first day without any drama. They had all went to the roller skating rink to celebrate. Lucky for them, the first day was on a Friday so they could stay out all night.

"Spike, Edward can't skate." Ed said holding onto Spike as they skated slowly to the rink. "Oh come on, with all the weird stuff you do you're tellin' me that you don't know how to skate?" Spike asked. He saw that she wasn't kidding. "Okay, then come on." he said grabbing Ed's hands. He pulled her into the rink and skated slowly at first but then when he saw that she was starting to get the hang of it he went faster around the skating rink with her. When they stopped Ed collapsed on the wooden floor. "Ed it wasn't that bad. I mean it didn't kill you to go out there." he said sitting down on a nearby bench. Ed suddenly jumped up scaring the crap out Spike and anyone else around them. "Hey! What have you guys been doin' all this time?" Faye said skating toward them, Jet right behind her. "Spike-person was teaching me how to skate." Ed said in her usual hyper way. "From the looks of it, it seems like it wasn't going too well" Jet sighed. "Screw that! I didn't even no that Edward couldn't skate!" Faye exclaimed.

To the students it felt like the weekend ended too soon. They were right back at school, the place they dreaded the most. They sat at the lunch table where they always sat. Vicious sat next to Ed and put his arm around her waist. "Ed," he said "Vicious," she said mocking him. Vicious had a crush on Ed and everyone knew it. She's been trying to avoid him since seventh grade. She felt Vicious' hand try to go up her skirt but she took his hand and bent his middle finger all the way back making him scream in pain. The lunch room was very noisy so nobody heard. Everyone at the table laughed (except Vicious, Haha!). "Give it a rest... She... doesn't, like... you" Faye said trying not to laugh too loud. Ed got up and walked out the cafeteria real fast, her short orange-red hair and plaid skirt swaying back in the wind that came from the back doorway. Vicious got up and followed her, then Spike noticing what he was going to do, jumped over the table and ran after them.

Vicious ran up to Edward pushed her against a locker; he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss on the mouth. Edward pushed him off of her and smacked him so hard across his face that his lip was bleeding. Spike ran up to Edward and said "Are you okay?" Edward nodded. "Oh, Ed and I were just getting better acquainted." Vicious said pulling Edward closer to his body. Spike grabbed Ed stepped on Vicious' toe and ran back to the cafeteria. They stopped in front of someone's locker. Ed wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and hugged him. "Thank you Spike, thank you thank you thank you!" She said jumping up and down.

They were a weird bunch. They could all fit in different "cliques" yet they all hung out with each other instead:

Spike: The cool, mysterious, tough guy

Faye: The Hot, popular heart breaker

Jet: cool, unique, wise, different (in more ways then one)

Ed: The weird but pretty girl next door type of girl

Vicious: tough, no-nonsense, bad to the bone

The next day Jet he bumped into a girl with long, flowing blonde hair. "Oh, Um...sorry 'bout that." The girl said picking up her bag. "I haven't seen your face here before. You new?" Jet asked. "Well yes I am." She said smiling at him.

While Jet was making buddy -buddy with the new girl, Spike on the other hand was still pissed off at Vicious for kissing Ed. 'I can't believe him. Who does he think he is, taking advantage of her like that, she doesn't deserve a guy like that! He tries and tries, doesn't he get the picture? Ed doesn't like him. Even if he changed his ways I still wouldn't recommend any girl to go with him, unless they're like him. My heart would be broken if she fell for him- wait! What am I saying?! I've never said anything like that about Ed. Am I falling for her? Or am I just angry because she's my friend? What the hell is wrong with me?!' Spike's thoughts were soon interrupted when Jet came up to him with a pretty blonde. Spike was shocked, he never seen a girl like her in his life. "Spike I would like you to meet a new student of this shitty school." he said "Hi! My name is Julia." She said smiling at him. Spike was speechless. 'Julia, what a pretty name, Julia, Julia, Julia.' "Um... Hi, my name's Spike Spiegel." Spike said nervously.

It was lunch time and Julia had sat next to Jet. "Alright, Faye, Ed, I want you to meet, Julia, she's a new student here so be nice." Jet said. "Julia, this is Faye." he said pointing to the girl with the dark, dark almost black, purple hair. "Hi!" Faye said. "This is Ed, that's her nickname anyways." He continued pointing to the girl with the short, bright red-orange hair. Vicious sat down right next to Faye. "Ah! And this is- "Vicious!" Julia exclaimed cutting Jet off. "So I see you've already met." Faye and Spike said glaring at Julia.

"Um, excuse me but, when did you guys meet?" Faye said staring hard at the two. "Two days ago when I registered in." Julia said. "Ooooohh, Okay." Faye said while taking her head band out of her head and fixing it.

It had been three and a half weeks since Julia moved into their town. She fit in perfectly, she made friends quickly. Vicious and Spike kept getting into little fights when it came to Julia. Ed had a feeling that Spike-person had feelings for this 'Julia' person. Vicious still tried hitting on Ed but she was glad that he didn't do it as much as he did before Julia came. _'Maybe he has feelings for her too?' _Ed was walking when she saw Julia and Vicious making out in a sort of hidden area in the hallway, she ran up to the spot where the gang usually hangs out after the bell rings. Edward collapsed on the ground cradling her head in her hands. "Ed, what's wrong!" Spike said kneeling down beside her.

Vicious saw as Ed caught them making out in the hallway. "Julia, I'm sorry...but, I have to go." he said. "Why? Is something wrong?" Julia said pulling her shirt down and trying to reconnect her bra from under her shirt. "Dammit! Julia, you didn't notice? We were just caught!" Vicious said putting on his black trench coat. "Shit! By who?!" Julia said raising her voice. "I don't know." he said, and with that he left.

"Spike Ed doesn't want to hurt you, but today, well not to long ago Edward saw Julia and Vicious... making out in the hallway." Ed said trying to hold back her tears. Faye and Jet both said "What the HELL!!" they ran to the bushes and started throwing up. Faye was the first to come back. "What the fuck Ed! I hope you're not lying!" She said sitting on the steps of the school. Spike didn't know what to say, he was completely stunned. He hadn't felt this upset and confused since Jet got in that car accident.

They were at the mall now and they were sitting on those benches to rest their feet. Ed was sitting next to Spike, and there was an empty seat next to them. The next thing all four of them knew, Vicious came running up to them and sat next to Ed. He put an arm around her waist and then put one hand on her shoulder. "Ed, what you saw yesterday wasn't my fault." he said. "So what. I'm not your girlfriend." she said quietly. "I know, but I have to let you know that I'm not the person you think I am." he said. Spike, Faye, and Jet moved in closer to hear what they were saying. I mean they were speaking pretty low. "How, could you, say that? You haven't known her for long. And you did that! That's disgusting!" She said. Vicious took his hand of her shoulder and lifted her chin up to his face. He looked deep into her eyes and said "Come on now don't do this to me... Francois', you know you mean the world to me." With that everyone except Vicious and Ed or Francois said "Francois!!?" Ed pushed Vicious and said "Yes, Ed's real name is Francois Appleberry." Yup! Her name is Francois.( If you go on the internet, find an official Edward website, anyone, that's officially by Bandai they will tell you Edwards real name, or you can go on any Cowboy bebop, or watch the episode where Edward finds her father, I think it's called Hard Luck Woman or something', he calls her Francois, It is pronounced Fran- saw. It's French.)

"How in the Hell did you find out anyway, Vicious!!?" Ed yelled as she grabbed Vicious by his shirt. "Um, you don't want to know." He said. "Tell me!!" She commanded. "I... spy on you. I watch every little thing you do. I know almost everything about you, but not as much as your friends' do." he said sadly. Ed let go of him. "Vicious...just, go... I'll see you tomorrow at school." Edward said. Spike was starting to get jealous of him. He got up and walked to the door.

"Spike we're ya goin!?" Jet asked. "I'm going outside, ya know, to just clear my mind." Faye got up and ran after him.

"Spike! What the hell is wrong with you?" she said breathless.

"I just can't stand to see Vicious trick the girl that I like into liking him, and then try to sweet talk the girl that I Lo-" Spike stopped short. 'Am I saying that I love Ed? No, that can't be!'

"Love?" Faye finished.

"What?"

"The girl that you love, is that what you're trying to say?"

"I don't know Faye, I don't know."

"Hahahahaha! You love Ed!!? "

"No! Stop laughing!!"

"You're serious! Aren't you?!"

"No! I mean, I don't know."

Their conversation came to an end. Because, Ed came, running up to them with Jet following behind her. "Faye-Faye!" she said. "Edward thinks that Edward should go, It's almost, almost 5:30." she continued. "Oh, crap! I gotta go; I have to be at work soon." Faye said looking at her watch. Everyone in the group had jobs, except for Spike. Jet worked as an assistant at his uncle's Auto shop, Faye worked at one of those Teen "Clubs", Ed worked at a pet shop, Vicious worked at a bird shop, and Julia worked at a restaurant as a waitress.

The gang had left Spike alone, just leaning against the brick wall just out side the mall. (Hey! that rimed! Wall, Mall, Haha!) "Francois...That's also a nice name. Why would she not tell us her name was Francois? It's better than Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivusky the Fourth." Spike said.

"It's funny, but does Edward or "Francois" no that **she's **Edward? Edward thinks that Edward should go! Very strange." Spike continued trying to sound like Ed.

Everyone walking by started looking at him funny. I guess because he was talking to himself. Spike stopped leaning against the wall and jumped at three of the people who were staring at him. "What the FUCK are you looking at!!? AS if you don't talk to yourself when you're tryin' to figure somethin' out!!" he shouted. Every one jumped back in fright and put their hands up. Everyone froze and didn't move. "Well!? go on! There's no show here!!" Spike yelled. Everyone started moving again. 'Bastards,'


End file.
